


Сбивая с пути истинного

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Йозак заметил, как Гвендаль на него смотрит





	Сбивая с пути истинного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Led Astray](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416396) by SageMuraken. 



Гвендаль видел Йозака переодетым женщиной так часто, что это уже стало привычным явлением. Но все равно считал, что это «строго по работе», так что его не задевал любой вид шпиона .  
С другой стороны, когда тот начинал флиртовать с ним в мужской одежде, это было совершенно другое дело.  
Со временем Йозак заметил, что строгий маршал периодически поглядывает на него, и решил пойти дальше.  
– Что-то тут жарковато... – немного старомодно заметил он и начал расстегивать рубашку, отмечая, что Гвендаль украдкой смотрит на него, и не торопясь, ослабил шнуровку, с каждой секундой обнажая все больше кожи. Когда он шевелился, мышцы на руках приятно бугрились, и взгляд Гвендаля был прикован именно к ним. Йозак улыбнулся, в основном самому себе, и перегнулся через стол.  
– Нравится, что видите? – подмигнул он.  
Гвендаль торопливо отвел глаза.  
– Тут не настолько жарко, – возразил он, немного сбитый с толку.  
– Ой, да ладно вам. Признайте. Когда мы с вами разговариваем, вас тоже бросает в жар?   
Щеки Гвендаля покраснели.  
– Не льсти себе, ты не настолько мил, – буркнул он.  
– Нехорошо подавлять свои истинные чувства, – немного комично пожаловался Йозак.  
– В свою защиту могу сказать... – витиевато начал Гвендаль, но вновь потерял дар речи, завидев обнаженную грудь Йозака, все же стащившего рубашку. – Ты...  
– Великолепен? – усмехнулся Йозак.  
– И очень скромен, – Гвендаль чуть нахмурился, но зрелище тела Йозака его явно заворожило. – Мужчиной ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, – добавил он.  
– Это комплимент или оскорбление? – уточнил Йозак, но обиженным не выглядел.  
– Все-таки ты тот еще эксгибиционист.  
– Хотите увидеть больше?  
– ...Я не на это намекал.  
Вместо ответа Йозак начал развязывать свой пояс.  
– Йозак, – с предупреждением в голосе сказал Гвендаль, но взгляд отводить не стал.  
– Да? – притворно-невинным голосом осведомился тот и облизнул губы.  
– Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить, – пробормотал Гвендаль.  
Йозак засмеялся.  
– Почему бы и нет?.. Да, пытаюсь. Вам тоже нужно в жизни хоть немного веселья.  
– Веселья?  
– Да. Веселья, – Йозак придвинулся ближе и обхватил Гвендаля за шею.  
Лицо Гвендаля на миг исказилось, а затем он поцеловал Йозака так внезапно, что тот чуть не отдернулся, но быстро опомнился и охотно вернул поцелуй.  
– Надо же, командир, – усмехнулся Йозак между поцелуями, – а вы прекрасно знаете, как надо веселиться!  
– Слишком много болтаешь, – Гвендаль вышел из-за стола и быстро сдернул с Йозака штаны.  
Тот резко выдохнул, потом вновь засмеялся и прижался к мазоку. «Действительно, хватит слов», – решил он. Гвендаль пылко целовал его, торопливо расстегивая собственные брюки. Обладая таким серьезным характером, Гвендаль, оказывается, мог трахаться со страстью, от которой у Йозака перехватывало дыхание. Все, что он мог сейчас – цепляться за мазоку крепче и плыть по волнам жара, охватывающих их обоих, пока Гвендаль не выплеснулся внутри него. Йозак мельком подумал, что нет в мире ничего лучшего этого ощущения, и сам застонал и резко подался назад, вжимаясь в крепкое тело Гвендаля.  
– Вот... видишь... что бывает, если меня дразнить? – неровно выдохнул тот.  
Йозак погладил длинные волосы цвета стали и улыбнулся.  
– М-м-м... Стоит дразнить вас почаще.  
Гвендаль издал непонятный звук: то ли протест, то ли поощрение, затем отстранился.  
– Одевайся. У меня еще много работы, – сурово сказал он, но словно бы с неохотой.  
Йозак понял. Его не первый раз так выгоняли. Поэтому он улыбнулся и начал собирать свои вещи.  
– Ну тогда до следующего раза, – он изящно отсалютовал Гвендалю, оделся, продолжая усмехаться про себя, а затем ушел, оставив мазоку наедине с собственными запутанными мыслями.


End file.
